A Game to Decide
by Girl-of-Action
Summary: When a kingdom, guarded for centuries by the deity they worship, suffers a drought unlike ever before, they must venture out to find a solution. They find more than bargained for when faced with the Shadow Kingdom, a mighty empire slowly dying and whose populace believe this paradise kingdom could be the key to their salvation... As soon as it is conquered, that is. Chess based AU!
1. Introduction

**Girl-of-Action- A little something written to give a better lay out of this AU world. Feel free to skip if you would like to jump right into the story.**

_In the far future and a different realm of reality exists an Earth quite unlike the one we know. A place filled with the forces of light, darkness and shadows hiding untold treasures and forbidden secrets, either waiting to be found or bidding their time until the most opportune moment. Out of the countless kingdoms, empires, republics and lands of anarchy that dwell on this Earth lay two particular kingdoms, both so similar they seem nearly identical yet so different they repel themselves like opposites ends of a magnet. It is here that trusts will be tested, laws be broken and history of this Earth be decided. Let the ultimate chess game commence!_


	2. Chapter 1: A Strong Heart

**EDIT: Girl-of-Action- Alright, here is the improved version of chapter 1! A lot of grammar/spelling errors have been fixed and just some story improvement in general. Kindly intentioned constructive criticism and just reviews in general will be loved~**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! and never will.

**Chapter 1**

A Strong Heart

"My Prince!" A servant rushes into the royal garden courtyard, panting from his run as he gets down to one knee in front of Prince Hikari of the Light Kingdom, otherwise known as the Kingdom of the One Light. For a brief moment the servant allowed himself to behold the young majesty, clothed in simple white robes, cheeks lightly rosy from healthy exercise and tri-colored hair of black, purple and blond, the latter only at the bangs… The prince had an unearthly, angelic beauty about him that needed no help from potions or creams.

Mentioned male furrows his eyebrows in worry at the display, halting his conversation with the To-Be Bishop Hikari, his ever loyal cousin who at the moment looked just as worried as the Prince. In one fluid motion the Prince knelt next to servant, setting a hand on the other's shoulders. "Are you alright? What is it?" He questions softly, voice laced with concern.

Once more the servant was touched by the Prince's legendary kindness, but now was not the time to dwell on such things. "I'm alright, it is your-" Here the servant pauses for a brief second to gasp for breath before swiftly continuing, voice grave. "You're Grandfather, Sire! I'm told he's near the shining gate."

Violet eyes widen slightly, whole figure slightly shaking. His father, grandmother, mother and now his grandfather? No. Not this time. Regaining control of himself he quickly rises to his feet. "Ryou-" he says his cousin's name, more pleading than demanding.

"Yes." The To-Be Bishop responds quietly yet firmly, instantly by the other's side, silver, shoulder-length hair and his Bishop's customary white robes imprinted with the blue sign of the Ankh fluttering slightly at the fast movement.

"Thank you." The Prince says quietly, words barely to be heard as he nods at the servant and rushes off at a dead run, hurrying to his Grandfather's side, Ryou following at the same intense pace. They exit the royal courtyard, majestic blue, purple and white flowers, majestic fountain and dazzling statues of rulers, scholars, generals and religious men no longer having the hold of fascination on the duo.

The servant turns his head to watch the royal pair leave, heart heavy with dread. He makes the sign of life, the Ankh, on his chest, praying to the one true Light that this land would be saved… For with a drought plaguing the kingdom and the King's death drawing near? It could mean only one thing… "By the one Light..." The servant breaths sharply. "Was the Queen's Bishop right...?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YUGIOH!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grandfather!" The Prince yells while pushing open the large double doors, not waiting for the servants to do it for him or Ryou. Five pairs of eyes turn to look at the two newcomers.

One pair, a deep chocolate brown, belonged to a pretty young lady in the royal attire of the Queen of the Light Kingdom. She had short brown hair, a creamy flawless complexion and looked no older than 64 seasons. She steps forward, barely in time to stop the young prince from throwing himself at his Grandfather's side. "It's alright, it's alright!" She's quick to sooth, holding him close. "The King's Bishop returned just in time and he was able to heal him, see." The Queen moves to the side slightly in order to show the Prince.

On the comfortable, cream colored, king-sized bed lay the King, a graying elderly man of an astounding 320 seasons of life. Sitting next to him was the King's Bishop, a white haired man of 200 seasons with keen, intelligent, blue eyes. He was garbed in the appropriate, blessed robes of a Bishop and held his hands just above the King's chest, a soothing, white light of healing emanating from it.

"Father…" Ryou gasps quietly in surprise next to the Prince and Queen. It had been five years since he last saw the King's Bishop, who had reached a near loss of Faith when his wife died of disease, a disease that he, the best healer in the entire kingdom, could not heal. So he decided to go on a journey through the Kingdom to find himself again, leaving his son`s Bishop training in the hands of the Queen's Bishop, Malik Ishtar, and his daughter in the care of her older brother. "Father," He repeats again, this time stronger.

Bishop Hikari blinks, eyes scanning the room before finally seeming to realize it was Ryou that spoke. "Ah, yes…" A brief pause. "Son." He nods in acknowledgement. "You've grown." He remarks idly.

Ryou felt as though something just broke a little inside, but pushes the feeling aside, deeming it as foolishness." Yes," is the confirmation with a nod of his own.

While this short exchange between father and son was proceeding the Queen and Prince went to the King's bedside. "King Mouto…" The Queen says while offering a cup of water and helping the older sit up.

"Thank you Anzu dear." He says with a warm smile, sipping from the cup and patting the young lady's hand. She was more of a daughter to him than anything else, most certainly not a wife. Mouto had been married to the Queen of his generation, as was tradition, and had been deeply in love with her before her passing. As the Kingdom always needed a Queen though Anzu Mizaki, the second in line for the position, had immediately been given it when the noble Miho Nosaka refused it.

Anzu smiles warmly in return. "No Problem," she insists easily.

"Grandfather…" The prince murmurs, fiercely wiping away tears shed earlier, embarrassed by his weakness. "The servant said-"

"Oh posh!" Muoto says with a chuckle. "You know how servants are, always over-exaggerating such things."

"And you know how your Grandfather is, always under-exaggerating, especially about his health. To tell the truth my Prince, this attack was bad, his heart nearly gave out. Thankfully Bishop Hikari returned just in time though and has promised you Grandfather several more seasons of life after he is finished with him." Explains the Knight Hawkins with a relieved look. He is twenty seasons younger than the King and has always been a close and loyal friend of Muoto's, nearly inseparable from him, especially just after the former Queen's death. Hawkins turns to look into the King's violet eyes with his own kind, blue ones. "You really overstressed yourself this time Mouto, what were you thinking?!" He asks in obvious exasperation. The majority of those in the room stare blankly at the pair in confusion.

Muoto just gives that good-humored chuckle of his again. "It doesn't matter, I have my answer now…"

"Answer? Wha-" The Prince begins in bewilderment but is cut off by the King who grabs his hands tightly.

"My Grandson…" He mumbles, squinting his eyes at the other. "You must take my place."

"W-what?!" The Prince cries out, jerking backing some.

"Oh, no no no, not like that!" The elder is quick to reassure, laughing sheepishly. "No, I'm not dying just yet! I plan to live many, many more seasons before I join your parents and Grandmother. No, its more like… I'm retiring. Yes, thats it, I'm retiring." He smiles in satisfaction.

The Prince hesitates, frowning. "But Grandfather… I don't know if I'm the best choice. I can't take care of myself, much less the entire Kingdom!" He is almost yelling near the end though he quickly lowers his voice after this. "What about Ryou?"

Ryou meanwhile looks startled by this and promptly gives the Prince a 'are you crazy?' look.

The Prince, unaware of this, continues on. "He's brave, cool-headed, intelligent and powerful whether he'd admit it or not, and-"

Mouto looks sympathetically at his grandson and says softly. "No, my boy…. It has to be you. You are powerful, whether you'd admit so or not as well. You are brave, even if you can't tell now. You are intelligent, everyone knows so." Mouto gives a bright grin. "Why, I don't think you've ever lost a game since you were thirty-six seasons!" He chuckles, before getting a bit more serious. "Yes, this is all true, but the most important of them all is…" One of his wrinkled hands reaches up and taps the Prince on the chest. "You have a strong heart, in more ways than one."

Everything is quiet for quite awhile as the Prince ponders his Grandfather's words and the Kingdom's state of affairs. The people needed a strong leader more than ever with the drought and Queen Bishop's, Malik Ishtar's prophecy… But could he do it?...


	3. Chapter 2: The 88 Generation

Could he lead a whole country?

The Prince desperately ponders this, hoping the answer would suddenly come to him. It didn't, but a realization did. "I'll do it. I'll become King." The Prince says gravely, with no hint of grace or flashy formality. He would never know the answer to this question unless he tried, after all.

"Well..." Begins a 88 seasons woman after a long moment of humble silence. "Glad to have you on board, kiddo!" The King's Rook Mai of the noble house Valentine ruffles the young, newly decided King's hair, one of the few to ever dare to show such familiarity to royalty.

The soon to be King smiles sheepishly at the blond beauty, clothed in pink silk and white armor. "Thank you, Mai..."

"And Ryou, you will of course be taking my place." Bishop Hikari comments casually to his son, looking expectantly at the younger.

"Father? I haven't finished my training yet-..." When the Bishop's demeanor of expectancy does not dampen, Ryou relents, pushing aside his worries as his cousin had done not but few moments before. "-but I will accept if you decide me worthy."

"I do." The Bishop replies easily, nodding. "And I also think Amane worthy of being your apprentice, don't you?"

Ryou tries to imagine his lively twelve year old sister studying the long and complex gospels of the One, True Light... And fails miserably. But he couldn't tell his father that, now could he? "I'm sure she will excel greatly if she chooses to maintain the path of a Bishop..." The sixty eight seasons To-Be Bishop responds carefully.

"See that she does." Bishop Hikari says with a small, satisfied smile.

Ryou doesn't respond, swallowing a bit thickly, but the soon to be retired Bishop doesn't seem to take notice as he returns his attention to healing Mouto.

Meanwhile, Mai's big sisterly playfulness had largely brightened the previously grave atmosphere of the King's royal chamber.

"Mai, put down the comb." Lightly chides Queen Anzu, raising an eyebrow in slight amusement as the older blond unsuccessfully tries to comb the Prince's wildly pointed hair.

"Ow, ow, ow..." The Prince whispers, wincing and desperately trying to shield his head from Mia's wooden hair utensil of suffering.

Mai 'tics' in disapproval. "Really, my Prince. Just /what/ types of cleansing mixtures do you use for your hair?"

"Um..." Is the Prince's brilliant response, edges of lips slightly twitching upward at the thought of a famous Rook fussing over hair styles. "The average mixtures the majority of the men in our kingdom uses?..." He offers half-heartedly, it sounding more like a question than the answer desired.

One golden eyebrow aches in playfulness. "And that would be?... Or do I look like the average man of the Light Kingdom to you, your highness?" She adds a tinge of hurt to the end of her question, deep pink lips pursed.

"Of course not!" The Prince is quick to reassure, before scrambling to recover his dignity with a thinly veiled air of superiority. "I just don't see why I must share the secrets of my hair products with a Rook!"

"Oh my, please excuse this lowly Rook for being curious, your majesty!" Mai replies dramatically, actually able to pull off a demeanour of sincerity.

"That's not what I meant either!" The royal blurts out, huffing. Mai bursts out laughing; after a moment of annoyed scowling the Prince drops the act and joins her.

The young Queen shakes her head in exasperation at the two while the King grins at the scene, chuckling lightly at it, only to be told by Bishop Hikari to hold still while he was being healed.

"Mai." Knight Author Hawkins speaks up, looking equally amused as his old friend.

The Lady Rook immediately looks up, showing the elder proper respect. "Yes, Sir?"

"Although your antics always lighten the heart, you were actually called here for an important job."

"Hm..." Mai taps one boot clad foot on the floor and her right index finger on her chin. "Is it Bandit Keith again and his merry band of idiots? I'm surprised, after the whipping I gave them last time one would think they'd stay underground for a bit longer..."

"No, it is something even more important. A many seasons long mission that will test your patience, resolve, and knowledge.

Mai's blue eyes widen in surprise. "This is serious..." she mumbles, voice laced with curiosity.

"It is..." The Knight responds. "Teaching, and teaching my granddaughter especially, is a challenge like no other." He informs, speaking from experience.

"Oh!" Mai says in understanding, nodding in approval and not seeming intimidated in the least. "So Rebecca has decided the life of a Rook, has she. A wise choice!" The lady Rook claps her hands once in giddy anticipation.

Anzu gives her friend a 'uhha, yeah right' stare and easily brushes off her words. "You only say that because you chose to be a Rook."

"Yes." Mai says, looking over her shoulder at Anzu, voice full of sweet innocence. "And it was a wise decision."

Anzu just sighs. Ryou gives her a sympathetic look, having had similar experiences with a certain eccentric blond of his own, a certain Malik Ishtar.

Knight Hawkins gives Mai a knowing look, blue eyes glittering with amused anticipation. "I'm glad to see you are eager for this mission."

Mai smiles brightly. "Yes, Sir. I can't wait to get to know the little cutie better!"

"I hope you are just as eager to work with my replacement, and that you be as companionable with him as you have with me." The Knight comments thoughtfully, leaning on the wonderfully sculpted bed post behind him.

Mai's smile twists into a frown. "You will be doing this retiring as well?" She summarizes, obviously disproving of the idea. Knight Hawkins was like a mentor to her and she disliked the idea of working with anyone else.

"Yes." The Knight confirms. "Like the King implied, the time of greatness for the eighty-seventh generation is at an end. New leaders and heroes are needed with this dark time on the horizon. The eighty-eighth generation is needed."

Mai shakes her head slowly, long, blond curls bouncing slightly. "I"m not convinced... I think familiar faces would do better at calming the general populace."

Hawkins looks at Mai fondly, as one might do to a favoured student. "The populace don't want mere reassurances from wise old men though. Times are changing and they wish to see that we all do as well and are ready to confront any challenges."

"Hmph..." Mai grunts, but obviously concedes defeat in the discussion. "Just the same, this newcomer will have to work hard to gain my respect." The Rook declares firmly, refusing yo refer to this person as a 'replacement'.

"Oh, I wouldn't quite call him a newcomer..." Hawkins remarks idly, sharing a glance with Mouto that practically screamed 'We know something that you don't! '. "Anyways, he should be here any moment now..." All heads, all except Bishop Hikari's who didn't seem really to mind either way, turn to look curiously at the ornamental double doors.

A minute passes.

"Maybe... he got lost?" The Prince offers carefully. "The palace's passageways cam be very confusing to people who do not know them, after all."

Mai 'hmphs' again, frowning in disapproval as she walks forward and reaches for the door handle-

SMACK!

"ACH!"

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE! Oh BOY, I'M SORRY I COULDN'T BE HERE SOONER, PAL!" says a blond haired young man with the accent unique to the ghettos of the Light Kingdom. His brown eyes are near wild as he zeros in on the Prince and runs to him, setting his hands on the shorter's shoulders. "How bad is it?" He questions, obviously doing his best to lower his voice as he glances at the King.

"Oooh!" The King says in facade of agony, opening one eye slightly to see the boy's reaction.

"Neh!" the new arrival yelps, jumping some and looking at the King with pity. "Oh man!"

"Actually Jonouchi-" The Prince starts, biting his lower lip as Anzu taps his Grandfather's hand, grimacing in disapproval.

"Really my Sire, don't you think that's rather childish? You're worrying the poor boy sick!"

"Hey! I'm no boy, I'm a man! And I ain't poor either!" He shouts indignantly, not seeming to comprehend anything but 'poor boy'.

Anzu scoffs angrily. "I was trying to help you, idiot!"

"Ooh!" The King moans again, not seeming to agree with Anzu's earlier statement.

"Neh!" A particular young man yelps again.

"Katsuya!" Roars a furious lady Rook, spinning that particular young man around while yelling his family name.

"Mai!" Jonouchi says in recognition, before blinking in confusion as he noticed the lady was holding her nose with one hand and her face seemed more... Flat than usual? And rather red as well. "What happened to your face?" He raises an eyebrow.

"YOU happened!" She roars again, shaking him violently with the one hand she still hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Wowa, wowa, wowa, hey!" Jonouchi pries the furious Rook's hand off of his shoulder and stumbles away. "I didn't do no'in'!" Is his weak defense.

"That's right, you didn't do nothing! You did something! That something being nearly breaking my nose, you imbecile!"

Jonouchi scratches his chin in bewilderment, just seeming to realize what he said. "Wait..." he begins slowly. "That's not wha' I meant..."

The Prince rubs his neck awkwardly on the sidelines. Ever since their first meeting, Mai and Jonouchi had never been able to get along. Malik, Anzu's Bishop, always insisted it was triggered by 'sexual tension', but the Prince still didn't get it. They hated each other, didn't they? "Um, everyone?..."

"Don't you know how to knock, Katsuya?!" Mai questions heatedly, spitting out the other's family name like a curse.

"Oh, don't get your undies in a twist, Mai!"

"Why I never-!" Mai's face reddens profusely as she stomps forward, roughly tapping the other blond's chest with a pointing, accusing finger. "That's Lady Valentine to you, beggar!"

Jonouchi slaps the finger away from him. "Put a sock in it, Mai! I'm here to help, not argue with you!"

"Oh?" Mai takes one step back, crossing her arms and staring at Jonouchi with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah!"

"So, just how are you going to help?"

A long pause of at least fifteen seconds. "To give moral support to my best buddy!" is finally the declaration, reaching out, grabbing the Prince's shoulder and bringing him closer. He slings one arm around the Prince's shoulders to show his camaraderie with the other.

"Oofff-" The Prince yelps quietly at the sudden action.

The lady Rook gives a rather unlady-like snort. "Took you a while for you to come up with that, didn't it?" Mai remarks arrogantly.

"SHUT IT, MAI!" Jonouchi yells, shaking a fist at her.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S LADY VALENTINE!" She yells right back.

"Friends!" The Prince shouts, waving his hands almost frantically in front of him, as if he could wave away the ill will between the two. "Please don't fight!"

"Yes, we are all on the same side here in the end." Ryou intervenes as well, stepping in between the two upon having noticed the frustrated look on his father's face due to all of the racket. It was never a good idea to get his father upset, never.

Between the power of Ryou's kind smile and the Prince's pleading look, both Mia and Jonouchi relent, each giving the other one disgusted look before Mai walks to the opposite end of the bedchamber. Jonouchi turns to look at the King, eyebrows scrunched in worry.

The King chuckles. "I'm just fine, young man."

Jonouchi's brown eyes widens and he points. "You tricked me!" he accuses, although there was no real anger to his voice, just astonishment.

Another chuckle. "I did," is the easy confirmation.

While Jonouchi pouts, Knight Hawkins steps forward, setting a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Mr. Katsuya, I have a favour to ask of you."

Jonouchi blinks up in slight surprise at the older, who he also saw as a mentor. This little fact had only strengthened the rivalry between himself and Mia, as they often squabbled over who Hawkins believed was better in a variety of subjects, such as fighting and strategy. At first, although excellent at fighting he was a complete failure when it came to strategy. After the Prince and King's Knight promised to help him with such though he slowly improved until he became one of the best. Just last night actually he beat for the firs time the Knight at the strategy/architectural game of Tiers of an Architect, a play of words that hints at the stress architects are under. Jonouchi still hasn't been able to defeat the Prince in a game, whether it be a of strategy or luck. Jonouchi doubted anyone could defeat the Prince in a game, he was a genius when it came to such.

"Of course Mr. Hawkins. I'd be happy to, especially when I still owe y'all for the kindness of bringing me and my sis here." He grins, giving a thumbs up.

Hawkins smiles. "Excellent. Then you won't mind being the new King's Knight when I retire tomorrow?"

That large grin is still in place as Jonouchi begins to speak. "Sure Mr. Hawkins, whatever ya nee-eh-eh?!" He stumbles over his words at the very end when the meaning of his mentor's words finally hit home.

Mai, who had been quietly conversing with Ryou and Anzu up to that moment, is shocked as well. She steps forward, fists clenched. "Knight Hawkins, please! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I'm very serious." Rejoins Hawkins quietly.

"But he's just some beggar from the street!" Mai exclaims near desperately and Jonouchi growls quietly at this. "What will this do to our government's image?!" Right after the words leave her mouth she regrets them. Who was she to judge the wisdom of the King and Knight? She turns her head away, grimacing. "I'm sorry about that, Sir Knight... The heat must be getting to me." She comments, flashing him an embarrassed smile.

Hawkins nods, accepting the apology with a kind smile. "Why don't you tell me about your concerns? I believe I'll be able to ease your them."

"Hm, well for one he is not even a To-Be Knight." Mai points out, both literally and figuratively with obvious distaste.

Jonouchi nods grimly. "I hate to agree with the stuck-up bi-neh-" Jonouchi coughs lightly, deciding it better that he does not use such vulgarity around all of these important people. "But she does have a point, I don't have any training."

"Oh really? None at all?" Questions the Knight, raising an eyebrow. Jonouchi opens his mouth to answer negatively in confusion when Hawkins continues. "What about all of the time you have spent with myself and the Prince, drilling with various weapons and playing a variety of strategy games?"

Jonouchi blinks his light brown eyes. "Huh, that's true..." A smile begins to stretch across his face. "I've even learned how ta read from y'all."

Mai grimaces. "This would be a terrible move for our government's image." She warns, eyebrows furrowing in concern as she thinks of the bigger picture instead of just her rivalry with Jonouchi.

"To the contrary, it will only have an adverse effecy when concerning the nobles. The vast populace, the commeners who play more of a role than you think, will be thirlled at the thought that soneone of their status could reach so far." Is Hawkins calms response, hands clasped diplomatically in front of himself.

"Speaking of his status..." Mai shifts her stands, crossing her arms. "The nobles won't stand for it when many of their own relatives or themselves would love to take his place. It'd be insulting." She looks sure of this and smirks at Jonouchi, also sure thay this fact would put him in his place.

Hawkins nods slowly. "Insulting, perhaps, unfortunately... But not illegal. Promoting a commoner or outsider over a noble is rare but acceptable with any Position of Power except the King's."

"But such promotions only happen when the outsider or commoner has performed some type of heroic deed, like Honda's family!" Mai protests, refering to the Queen's Knight Honda Hiroto.

"And saving our Prince when on his misadventure to the ghettos was not a heroic enough deed?" The Knight asks quietly in turn.

Mai's crystal blue eyes widen as she turns her head to look at the Prince, who at the moment was biting his lip at the intense conversation. Mai looks down at her smooth hands, finger nails polished and all proper. She tried to make it seem as though she were just examining them, but everyone knew it was a sign of defeat. "Of course it was..."

Jonouchi, who was enjoying himself immensly, leans forward, cupping his hand around one ear and grinning widely. "What was that my lady? I couldn't hear you~..." With the Knight's calm reasoning, the young man had gained a tremendous amount of self confidence. He would accept the offer and gladly rub it in Mai's face as an added bonus.

Lady Mai scoffs and flips her hair at him as she turns away. "Oh, grow up, Katsuya!"

And that was that. Ryou was to become the new King's Bishop, Jonouchi the new King's Knight and the Prince, their King.

~~~~~~ YUGIOH~~~~~~

"LONG LIVE KING YUGI, RULER OF THE KINGDOM OF THE ONE LIGHT!" shouts thousands as a crown is lowered onto the for once neatly combed tri-colored hair. The once Prince now King stands and walks to the edge of the royal balcony, over looking the enormous crowd with a grateful smile. Although nervous not but a few momenys before, he now felt at peace. These were his people, not foreigners. These were his friends that he have yet to personally meet, not strangers.

Drawing a silver short sword from its sheath, the new King points it to the sky in order to show his acceptance of the Position of Power.

Thousands of voices are raised in a jubilant cheer that will last for hours.

King Yugi's smile brightens. Yes, these are his people... and he would serve them well. He would make sure of it.

**~~~~YUGIOH~~~**

Girl-of-Action- I am pretty happy with this, I must say. I think it is a pretty huge step up in regards to writing style and flow. Plus, its a lot longer. Once again, kindly intentioned constructive criticism will be loved as well as reviews in general. I do not own Yugioh and never will.

**Note: I got a review pointing about how the King/Queen relationship wasn't very detailed and therefore is rather confusing. This is so because I tried desperately on the first chapter not to info dump and so decided to skim over that part until a later date. Just the same, Ill go ahead an explain here since I got a review on it. No, Mouto and Anzu are /not/ married. This chess based AU kingdom has a different structure than the monarchy in the real world and in here it is only tradition for the King to marry the Queen of /his/ generation, it is not mandatory. Think of the King and Queen more as positions of power instead of married rulers, because inside this story the Queen can never be the ultimate ruler of a kingdom. The King will always have a final say, making him so important and why when killed the game is lost, the kingdom would be thrown into disray if there is no direct heir. Does that make more sense?.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Never Ending Duel

Small beads of sweat roll down the side of a young sorceress' smooth neck as she stares at her opponent with a care-free grin, allowing the never ending cheers of the duel arena's spectators to drive her onwards... Or maybe it was just adrenaline triggered by almost being brutally murdered at least eight times in the past hour, the sorceress couldn't tell. Either way, no matter what was driving her on in this hell cage labelled the Game Colosseum, she would not stop fighting or smiling until she absolutely could not... Be it because unconsciousness or death, but she planned to do neither. That'd show those evil bastards who were betting on her to lose, many literally betting that is with hundreds of jewels. To her understanding these attempted executions on her life had become quite the sport for the kingdom's citizens, so much so that the more wealthy citizens travelled from whatever region they originally came from to see her fight at the capital's arena... The sorceress was unsure of whether or not she should be honored or angered by this fact, or the fact that she has started to notice many of the more well-off children spectators waving around toy magickal scepters that looks exactly like her own real one. Damn advertising gimmicks... In the end she just decided to feel grateful. After all, if it wasn't for them and their insane money spending then the so called sanctioned mages would have cut off her magick and allowed the Shadow Beasts to finish her off long ago... And, well, she happened to like living, you know?

"DIE!" The gorilla-spider Shadow Beast brings down its giant club on a patch of bright yellow sand were the young sorceress stood not but a moment before. This thing makes a sound the girl believed to be its form of laughter. "Running away little girl?!" it crows, approaching with slobber running down its chin and its weapon stained brownish-red from previous victims.

The young brunette grimaces some, wrinkling her nose at the sight, smell, sound and spiritual presence of this beast. "Would you just stop it?!" she yells back in irritation, huffing like a pouting child.

The creature makes the supposed-to-be-laughter noise again. "NEVER, I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU LIE DEAD AND YOUR BLOOD-"

"That's not what I meant," The girl informs, crossing her arms defiantly and easily brushing off the same-old same-old speech that these Shadow Beasts seem to love to spout. The girl idly traces symbols into the sand below with one bare, dirty foot as the giant beast blinks, seeming surprised by this response. The slim, tan girl in off-white rags, which had once been poorly made plebeian robes, continues. "I meant that racket you make when happy. It sounds like a combination of my father drunken off his rocker and a monkey high on Babbler's Weed," she taunts easily. Of course to the girl, the former comment about sounding like her father was far more insulting, but to the ape-spider hybrid who never met her father and seemed to possess a brain the size of the pea, it only understood one thing.

"I AM NO MOOOOONKEEEEEY!" Is its engraged battle cry. Apparently she had hit a nerve.

The sorceress jumps back and inhumanly far up into the air as her so-called opponent charges forward again. "HA! Take this!" she gloats and yells cheerfully, smiling victoriously as she traces a symbol in the air with her magick sceptre... A symbol not unlike the one she actually traced not so idly earlier in the sand, which the beast was now standing over...

She had perfectly drawn the summoning symbols of sand and wind.

It was over, she won.

A fierce tornado rises up from beneath the shadow beast, lifting him into the air where he had no special abilities and his brute strength could not save him. The creature screams in rage over the rushing wind as the spectators 'oooh' and 'ahhh' in excitement. The sorceress swings her arm and scepter toward the nearest Shadow Magick enforced wall of the arena, thereby flinging the beast to it and it landing with a loud, bone crushing crunch... Though it was not as loud as the exuberant cheers of her numerous supporters and the slightly drowned out curses of those who lost their bet because of her.

"Ah, music to my ears!" She chirps happily, one hand on her hip and the other spining her blue, pink and yellow magickal scepter. Abruptly she halts the spinning and raises her prized treasure/weapon; a ball of darkness forms above her, purple lightning mixed with it. The Shadow Beast, its physical form barely still tangible as it clings to its existence in the living world, snarls at her, attempting to crawl to her as the yearning for spilt blood still dominated its puny mind.

In one smooth motion the girl brings down her swirling ball of darkness and purple lightning. "Welp, seems like you finally got your wish." Is the sorceress' thoughtful statement as she stares at the bloody mess she just created. Yes, plenty of blood was spilt... Just not her own and not belonging to any innocent's.

"Just the way I prefer it!" is the joyful remark as the brunette slowly turns about in a small circle, turquoise eyes sparkling with relief, pride and pure adrenaline. Behind her the remains of the creature shatter like a thrown mirror as it is swallowed by a rift leading to the Shadow Realm before said rift vanishes.

Several hundred flowers from the pro-sorceress spectators are thrown in her general direction, thus always signifying the end of a day's cycle of attempted executions, though it would of course continue tomorrow. Her duel with these creatures was never ending.

Miraculously, she catches one of the flowers in hand and proceeds to give an exagerated bow. Next she throws a flirtatious kiss at a young man around her age, who had just yelled to her "Way to go, babe!" or something along those lines. Although her hearing was enhanced because of Shadow Magick, it wasn't perfect.

"Thanks!" She shouts back to the boy after throwing the kiss, giggling.

The middle-class boy blinks in surprise at the obvious response, although he couldn't quite make out what his near-idol but absolute crush said. He flushes red and his friends laugh at his startled embarassment.

Her attention passes on from the group of boys out for a night of fun to the VIP balcony, where an excitable, raven haired boy in expensive clothing waves happily at her.

Giving the young boy, who appeared to be at least four harvests younger than her, a friendly wave of her own she is about to move on when something catches her eye. Two men had moved forward to join the raven haired boy on the VIP balcony and was now looking down at her, the tallest of the two crossing his arms in a bored way as the other held himself in a more dignified manner, seeming to stare at her intently as he lightly gripped the balcony's railing. They both wore, in the young, but powerful sorceress' opinion, an insane amount of gold that reflected the sun rays off of them and made them impossible to miss.

"Not a good idea to be advertising themselves like that..." The girl mumbles idly, though that is all the thought she gives the two distant figures at the time and she looks away to give her adoring fans more attention and to listen in on the general shouts of those around. The crowd's random shouts were the only way she could sometimes get snips of what was happening outside the Game Colosseum. If she was lucky, she might vaguely overhear someone compare her fighting abilities to the latest Shadow Beast Warmaster threatening the Kingdom of Shadows.

Still though, there was some things that never changed. Like the more snobbish, rich bastards who lost their bet accusingly yelling, "FOUL!" for one reason or another.

Then there were her supporters yelling, "KEEP IT UP!" followed by that rather cute little nick name they decided to give her.

The people who didn't care either way politely clapping with the occasional, "Good show!"

The families getting ready to leave and shouting to their children over the noise, "Well, that was fun! Wasn't it?" At which time the children would give a variety of delighted confirmations.

The fanatic sports fans that got excited at the mere sight of a weapon screaming, "YEEEEESSSSS!" and chest bumping for no apparent reason the sorceress could discern.

Then the religious fanatics, holding up the sign of dominance, the anch, like it was some type of personal banner. "THE GODS ARE DISPLEASED! BURN THE WITCH AND EARN THEIR FAVOUR!" They were always such a pleasure. Note the sarcasm please. Thankfully mostly everyone ignored, many even seemed to mistake them as just a group of idiots high on Babbler's Weed when they could not be heard.

The girl is distracted from her eavesdropping when her unchained, metal manacles began to glow. Well, not exactly the manacles themselves but the dark gems embedded inside them. For a brief moment the girl grimaces as she begins to feel her strong connection to the Shadow Realm being unjustly severed. What had gotten into those sanctioned mages? She didn't do anything wrong this time! Something must have just gotten them spooked... The girl looks around the arena, searching for the cause of her plight. When nothing is found she starts stomping toward the sanctioned mage cutting off her power to give him a good earful of complaints when she got an earful of her own.

If she had been listening instead of looking, the girl might have heard something of the sort before this gruff, magickally enhanced voice shouts in an authoritive tone, "ALL HAIL!"

Hundreds upon hundreds, all packed tightly into this arena, respond instantly in one strong, unified voice.

"ALL HAIL THE KING OF GAMES, RULER OF THE SHADOW KINGDOM, ATEMU YAMI!"

Everyone was standing now and facing... The VIP balcony from earlier. The girl blinks, turning to look at it as well. The raven haired boy and tall, bored looking man from earlier had backed up, leaving the dignified man in golden attire to stand proudly in the spotlight. His head turns, and although the girl could not see his eyes, it was obvious he was looking directly at her. The sorceress forces herself to stand straight as her magick is cut off and adrenaline wanes. She would carry herself just as confidently, just as proudly as this oh great majesty blatantly did, and she would do so while glaring defiantly and smiling pleasantly.

This distanced stand off lasts for several seconds before the last of the sorceress' power is cut off and the darkness of the unconscious comes to claim her. She falls unceremoniously to her knees, upper body then hitting the hard ground with a drowned out thump.

Girl-of-Action- Once more, I do not own Yugioh! and reviews will be loved~ Enjoy! :)


End file.
